


Miscommunication

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 68, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, First time with a man, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Spit As Lube, Top Zayn, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Louis' one vice. When he finally gets a chance to have him it's not what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a couple chapters to it. Mostly Zayn is a jerk, so...
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse, for cruising through these parts like they were children's books. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

There he was. Walking down the hallway like he owned the place. Quiff standing tall, scruff on at least day three, black jeans tight over his slim hips and low enough to see a sliver of tan skin when he raised his arm for a high five from a friend.

_Zayn Malik_. God amongst men. Perfection in human form. Louis' only vice.

Louis stared blatantly as he passed with his small, loyal group of friends. Zayn must have felt someone watching a little too intently because his eyes fell on Louis' fluffy fringe and blushing cheeks. He lifted a corner of his lips into a half smile before joining back into the apparently hilarious conversation his friends had started. Louis didn't realize he wasn't breathing until Zayn was ten feet down the hall and the early bell rang loud, making Louis jump. He collected his books up and headed for his first class.

***

"Hey," someone whispered behind Louis. "Hey, Louis, right?"

Louis turned around in his chair. "I'm sorry?"

"Louis, right?"

"Yes?" he said like he wasn't sure that was the name he'd had since the day he was born. Louis recognized the guy as one of Zayn's friends. He'd never talked to him before today and he wasn't sure what the kid could possibly want with him. Probably needed to copy his homework or something.

"Cool. So, I have a question."

"Excuse me, Mr. Carson. Do you have something to share with the class?"

The kid's head popped up and he smiled brightly. "No thanks, Ms. Mars." The teacher scoffed and turned back to the projector. The boy leaned closer over his desk to Louis. "So anyway. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

Louis' mouth went slack. He'd never been asked out right before. He knew that anyone that took two minutes to get to know him could tell he was a twink, but no one had felt the need to hear Louis actually say it.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

Louis gave a skeptical once over of the boy and nodded. He smiled and nodded in response, sitting back in his chair. Louis slowly turned back to the teacher's lesson.

Weirdest day ever so far.

***

"Why does he care?" Niall asked from across the table at lunch.

"I don't know. Hopefully, it's not so he can start something. Everyone's been so cool about me being gay. I don't want to start getting hate my last year, you know?"

"Yeah, but everyone pretty much knows. I feel like if they wanted trouble they would've caused it by now."

Louis bit his lip in consideration. "Yeah, I guess. Then I don't know what he wanted."

"I guess we'll see," Niall said and nodded his head to something over Louis' shoulder.

Louis turned around to see Zayn and the kid that talked to him earlier walking over to him and Niall. Zayn smiled at Niall quickly then sat next to Louis, one leg on either side of the bench, so he was facing Louis, and tipped his chin towards him in greeting. Louis swallowed around the giant lump of _please fuck me_ that just appeared in his throat.

"Louis," Zayn purred his name like it was water on hot day.

"Hey, Zayn," Louis choked out. _Calm the fuck down, Tommo!_

"How are you?"

_I'd be better if you fucked me._ "Good. How are you?"

Zayn smirked like something about that was funny to him and said, "Better."

Niall scoffed at the almost line and the friend that had sat beside him knocked him in the shoulder. Niall shrugged and Louis looked back to Zayn's dark eyes, twinkling with secrets Louis would love to discover.

"So Louis, I'm having a party tonight. I'd like you to come?" _I'd like you to come._ Louis opened his mouth, closed it again, looked to Niall, and opened it again. "Niall you're welcome to come. I've actually got a tip that there will be someone there tonight that's dying to meet you."

Now it was Niall's turn to get flustered. "What? Who?"

"Come; bring Louis," he glanced back at Louis so Louis didn't feel like he was talking about him like he wasn't there, "and you'll find out."

"I'll go," Louis answered.

Zayn's face automatically broke into a wide, bright smile where his eyes got smaller and his cheeks crinkled. "Good. I'll see you tonight."

The friend patted Niall on the shoulder and follow Zayn as he walked- or strutted like a fucking model- away.

"So we're going to a Malik party. Tonight. Awesome. I have nothing to wear."

Louis couldn't even comprehend what Niall was whining about because Zayn Malik was just right next to him. He's probably breathing the same air he just exhaled, he probably smells like him now. He's going to a Malik party!

***

"Are you sure I look okay?" Louis was panicking right outside the front door of Zayn's two story block party.

"You look great. Now stop whining and tell me I look great, too."

Louis rolled his eyes, but said, "You look great, Niall," in a monotone voice.

Niall wasn't offended. He just smoothed out his tee and said, "I know." Louis raised a hand to knock, but Niall stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Knocking?"

Niall laughed but then saw Louis' confused face and held it in. "Oh no, mate. You don't knock at a party. They wouldn't hear you anyway."

Louis considered that. He could hear the bass of the music through the door so he assumed Niall was right; instead, he dropped his hand to the knob and opened the door. The music flooded over them along with the smell of beer, weed, and sex. Niall smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's go, then."

Louis hummed and followed Niall into the thick crowd that took up the entryway. Niall kept walking past them to the kitchen. He took two cups off the counter and handed one to Louis. Louis looked down at it and saw the golden liquid sloshing around in the plastic. Louis hated beer- tasted like piss- but he sipped it anyway.

Niall took Louis' wrist and led him to the open area that must have been the living room before the party started. Now though, it had two stacks of speakers on either side of a DJ booth. A DJ booth which held none other than Zayn Malik himself on the turntables. Next to him was a buff, smiling boy with one hand in the air and the other holding a second set of headphones to his ear. The two were playing around with the song, mixing beats, and generally just having a good time. Louis was smiling just looking at Zayn smile.

"Damn," Niall said over the music. Louis looked over to see Niall practically drooling into his cup. He never drooled over Zayn, although he admitted once that he had inhumanly attractive features a few years back while they were up late and watching some shitty made-for-TV movie. So he must be drooling over his buff friend then. "Who is that?"

Louis shrugged, even though Niall wasn't looking at him, and turned his attention back to where Zayn was egging the crowd into dancing harder. He caught it when Zayn finally noticed him. Zayn's wide smile fell into an easy smirk and he winked at Louis.

Louis almost fainted. Honest to God, almost fell the floor right then. _Jesus holy Christ, Zayn Malik just winked at me!_

Niall pulled Louis to him and danced with him for the rest of the song. Louis let himself be pulled and swayed against Niall, but he couldn't stop looking at Zayn. His hands, quick on the buttons and switches. His eyebrows, furrowing when he was about to drop the bass. But his gaze always landed back on Louis. It went from interested, to teasing, to frustrated. By the end of the song, Zayn was looking at Louis like he was actually angry with him.

He came down, amidst applause, with the unknown friend following behind and squeezed through the crowd to Louis and Niall. He gave Louis a head-to-toe once over and made a face of casual approval. But then his features turned back to angry when he turned to Niall.

"Niall. This is Liam. He's a rugby player and a fan of blonds."

Niall's eyes got wider as Zayn finished and he turned them on Liam. Liam was smiling kindly at Niall, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hi." He held a hand out and Niall shook it. "Nice to meet you. Zayn's been telling me all day about this cute blond I just have to meet." He ran his fingertips over Niall's hair and said, "Now I see he was definitely right."

Niall just laughed and said, "Remind me to thank you, Zayn," without taking his eyes off Liam. Liam took his hand and led them somewhere not there, Louis couldn't be sure where because Zayn was still glaring at him and he couldn't look away.

"Hey," he croaked.

Zayn's face softened and he returned to a small smile. "Glad you came."

"You're really good," Louis said and nodded towards the booth.

"Thanks. Just a bit of fun. You look really good," Zayn complimented.

Louis blushed and couldn't think of a single thing to say except, "So hot."

Zayn's smirk broke out again and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Can I take you upstairs?"

_What? What! I was not mentally prepared for this. Shit! What if I pass out? What if I literally blackout before Zayn gets to fuck me. A little warning would've been nice, Malik!_

"Sure," Louis barely whispered.

Zayn took Louis' cup and set it down on the table before he put a hand on Louis' lower back and led him towards the stairs and up to his room. He shut the door behind them and sat on the edge of his bed. "Come here." Louis walked over and sat next to Zayn. "You're really cute."

_Really cute? Is this real life?_ "Thanks."

"Can I kiss you?"

_Well I should say so!_ "Sure."

"Sure. You're so sure tonight," Zayn said with a chuckle.

_I'm not sure. Not sure if I'm breathing right now._ "Yeah."

Zayn laughed one more time before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis instantly melted forward into Zayn and Zayn brought a hand around to Louis' lower back and pulled him closer. Louis sighed into Zayn's mouth and opened for him to push his tongue inside. Zayn took the invitation and ran his tongue over Louis' teeth.

Zayn let his hand trail down Louis' arm to his thigh, where he squeezed the strong muscles in between his fingers. Louis pushed his leg into Zayn's palm and Zayn lifted Louis' leg over his so he was almost sitting in his lap. He kept pushing into Louis' mouth harder until Louis had to pull back for air.

"I want you," Louis breathed.

"Yeah?" Zayn was just as breathless.

"Yes."

"Get on your knees," Zayn ordered so low Louis almost didn't hear it. But he did hear it, and slid off the bed to his knees in front of Zayn. Zayn unbuttoned, then unzipped his jeans and slid them down to his knees. Louis saw the hard line of Zayn in his pants. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth with the need to take Zayn into his mouth right that moment. Zayn slid his pants down to join his trousers and Louis watched his cock spring up and hit the air. Louis moaned quietly at the sight while Zayn put a hand in Louis' hair and scratched at his scalp.

"Want me?"

Louis nodded slowly. Zayn scooted forward so he was on the edge of the bed and Louis knelt closer so his face was only inches away from Zayn's flushed tip. Zayn didn't push him down or pull on his hair. He just sat and watched Louis swallow in thirst and lick his lips over and over. Louis looked up to Zayn and saw the struggle on Zayn's face. He wondered what he was thinking right now.

Louis didn't have long to wonder, though, because Zayn settled his features and said, "If you want me, take me."

Louis' body arched forward in need and he lowered his mouth around Zayn. Zayn's fingers did tighten then, but he didn't move Louis down. Louis mouthed at the head until he tasted drops of Zayn's precome on his tongue. He swallowed them down and moved his head further to take in more.

He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly up and down until Zayn started to roll his hips up into Louis' mouth. Louis sucked hard and pressed his tongue against the underside of Zayn's leaking cock. Zayn sat up stick straight and his whole body tensed when he shot into Louis' mouth. Louis kept his mouth around Zayn until Zayn pulled on his hair to get him off.

"Jesus, Louis. Fucking eager."

"Want you." Louis' voice was hoarse and Zayn groaned at the sound.

"You had me. Get up." Zayn's voice was hard. Louis blinked at the sudden change.

"Wha-"

"For fuck's sake, Louis. Get up." Zayn pulled his pants back up and moved around Louis to stand up. "Don't be such a slut."

"Zayn-"

"You should go-No, I should go. I'm going," Zayn rambled. He ran a hand through Louis' hair and walked out the door. Louis was still on his knees, cock hard in his tight pants, when the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Zayn being an ass. But this time he's an ass who wants Louis' ass.

Louis was slumped against the wall in the hallway. He'd had maybe three or four more red cups since Zayn walked away and left him hard and alone. He'd sort of lost track of what time it was after almost an hour of searching for Niall. He knew Niall wouldn't just leave him here, but he'd even walked in on two inappropriate scenes while searching the large house for him and got nothing. So now he was sitting, sitting and drinking, sitting and drinking and feeling sorry for himself.

He'd never given a blowjob before, except to Niall which doesn't count, and he thought he did alright. But apparently it wasn't good enough for Zayn, who probably had people lining up to suck his cock. _Asshole. Blowjob-receiving asshole._ Louis was about to get up and do another round to look for Niall, but he couldn't seem to make his legs move. _Don't be a jerk. Do what I say!_ He tried to look down the hall for someone, but his head started spinning and he had to close his eyes so he didn't throw up all over his brand new trousers.

He didn't know how long his eyes were closed for before he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Then someone was shaking him. _Stop or I'll puke, idiot!_ They kept shaking him until his eyes blinked open as he heard the familiar Irish accent. "Louis! Louis, please don't be dead!"

Louis groaned and hit the hand on his shoulder away. "Not dead."

"Oh thank fuck. Jesus Christ, Louis. Give a mate a heart attack why don't you?"

"Where am I?"

Niall shook his head sympathetically. "You're on the floor at Zayn's house. But the party ended like an hour ago and I couldn't find you." Louis nodded, but stopped quickly, because it felt like his brain was rattling around in his head. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Just a cou-" He stopped when his tongue got tangled. "A couple of beers I think."

Niall picked up his drink and sniffed at it before pulling it away with a nasty look on his face. "Man, I'm not sure when that stopped being beer," he took a sip, "but that shit is strong," he coughed.

Louis wanted to just close his eyes again, and sleep maybe. But then he heard another voice down the hall. "Holy shit! Is he okay?"

Zayn's voice. Zayn's choir-of-angels voice. Louis smiled with his eyes still closed. "Oh, Zayn. Of course I'm okay. Your cum tastes great, by the way!" he slurred.

Louis heard Niall's small gasp and then Zayn's awkward cough. "I think you should take him home."

"I'm sorry, what about Zayn's...um...whatever?" Niall stuttered.

"Tastes so good. I think he eats a lot of fruit," Louis repeated lazily.

"Okay. Time to go. Seriously, out of my house." Zayn came and picked Louis up under his arms. He gave Louis a quick once over to assess his true state then leaned in and tilted Louis' head up so he'd pay attention. "Are you going to be okay?"

Laughed laughed harshly. "What do you care?" Louis could barely get the words out, but he had so many more in his head. _You're the one who left me alone! No, I'm not fucking okay! My head hurts, my heart hurts, and I had to wank by myself in your bathroom because, oh yeah, YOU LEFT ME! By the way, hope you enjoy the nice little stain I left for ya on your towel._

"I was just...asking."

Louis pushed him off with more force than he thought he had. "Well, don't. I'm fine." Louis wobbled over to Niall and fell onto his chest. "Can we go home?"

Niall petted Louis' sweaty hair. "Of course, love. Want me to stay the night?"

"Yes, please," Louis spoke into his shirt. Louis heard a displeased sound behind him from Zayn, but he ignored it and let Niall lead him out to his car. Niall opened the passenger door for him and sat him down carefully before getting in and turning on the air. Louis didn't say anything else, and he could see so many questions on the tip of Niall's tongue, but he wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to strip out of his sweaty clothes and fall into bed for a cuddle with his best mate.

Luckily that's just what happened. Niall didn't berate him for his drunken state, or for giving a nearly perfect stranger- _perfect stranger of his dreams!_ \- a blow job at a party. He helped Louis undress and tucked him in before he changed into a pair of Louis' shorts and curled in behind him.

_Zayn can suck it...well no he can't apparently...or refuses to maybe. But he can go fuck himself. Yeah. Screw Zayn Malik and his perfect hair, and his beautiful jawline, and that adorable way his eyes get all crinkly when he laughs...SHUT UP! Zayn can go fuck himself._

Louis definitely didn't fall asleep thinking about Zayn Malik fucking himself…

***

The next Monday was awkward as hell. Louis had woken up Sunday morning with a hangover to rival all others and Niall's heavy body on top of his. He'd pushed Niall off, showered, and busied his entire day with homework he'd neglected all weekend. Niall still didn't ask, and Louis still didn't tell. He stayed very busy, and only thought of Zayn when he breathed.

Now, he was at his locker with Niall, trying to convince him that Derby was never going to make it into the Premiere League, when Zayn and clique came walking by. They were all laughing as usual. Apparently life in the in crowd was funny as hell. All except Zayn, who's mouth was set in a thin line and eyes were on the ground. They all stopped laughing for a moment when they passed Louis, but then cracked up harder and kept walking. They were all elbowing Zayn playfully and throwing glances over their shoulders at Louis.

"The fuck?" Niall asked once they were gone. Louis just shrugged, but he could tell, whatever it was, it was bad news.

His fears were confirmed when he was sitting at the usual table with Niall the next day, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. A few were laughing, or snickering more like, but most were just whispering. He couldn't take it anymore and turned to see the real damage. Everyone turned back to their tables instantly and tried to pretend like they weren't just being obnoxious. Louis' eyes trailed over the tables to Zayn's. His friends had the biggest smiles on their faces. Zayn was just staring at Louis, eyes intense, but cold.

Then Louis saw something he swore couldn't be real. The friend that asked if Louis was gay reached into his pocket, took out a couple bills, and placed them in Zayn's hand with a laugh. Louis swallowed hard and felt the sharp pang of tears in his eyes. Zayn just kept staring, like he could make Louis disappear if he concentrated hard enough. Louis turned back to his table before any of the tears could fall.

Niall looked between Louis and Zayn multiple times before getting up from the table. _Where are you going? Don't leave me, titface!_ Louis watched as Niall slowly made his way through the cafeteria to Zayn's table. The entire place was dead silent. The loudness of it hurt Louis' ears. He watched as Niall hovered over Zayn. He watched as Zayn looked up at Niall. He watched as Niall's arm pulled back. And he watched as his fist hit Zayn in the face.

Louis, and everyone else in the room, gasped. Zayn fell out of his chair to the floor with a thud. He rubbed his face, but didn't move to get up. Niall shoved a certain finger at his face and walked away, calmly coming back to sit back down at their table. Louis couldn't take his eyes off Zayn. He was still sitting on the floor with his eyes locked on Louis'. Only when Zayn closed his eyes in resignation did Louis turn back. Niall had a big grin on his face, but it fell when he saw that Louis was actually crying now.

He grabbed all of their stuff and pulled Louis up to leave. Louis followed dumbly behind until they got to the bathroom down the hall just as the bell rang for class. "You don't have to tell me anything. But I need to know that you're going to be okay when I go to class," Niall spoke. The noise was like lightening to Louis' ears, shocking and sudden. "Louis, please answer me."

"I'm fine," he croaked. "Really. I just need a minute, okay? Go ahead." Niall nodded and grabbed his bag. He gave Louis one last look of concern before leaving. Louis slumped back against the wall and sighed out through the tears. "I'm fine," he said to himself. And he might have been. Could probably have dealt with the rest of this fucking awful day...if the world didn't hate him.

The door opened, and had Louis wiping at his face hastily, but his hands froze when he saw that the world didn't only hate him, but wanted him to suffer greatly.

"Hey," Zayn greeted hesitantly.

"Seriously?" Louis' voice was watery, but he kept going. "What the hell do you want, Zayn?"

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his eyes to the floor. "I'm a prick."

"Oh, really? Wow, what else did we learn at school today?"

Zayn huffed out a dry laugh, but didn't look up. "I don't know why I did it."

Louis folded his arms over his chest. "Honestly, I'm not even sure what you did. All I know is people are talking about me, laughing at me. And you're over here taking money under the table like a drug dealer. Why don't you tell me what you did before you decide why you did it."

It's like Zayn's eyes were permanently glued to the dirty tile when he started. "I'm not gay. I don't like-" He ran a hand through his quiff and sighed. "I've never done that," he gestured towards Louis' general form, "with a guy before."

"So, I'm an experiment? You knew I was gay and that I liked you and you used me."

Zayn did look up, then. His eyes were hollow, like all the strength drained out of them with Louis' words. "Yes. I mean, no. I'm still not gay. That's not why I did it."

"Then why?"

Zayn's mouthed opened, but he closed it again and ran his fingers over his scruff. He sighed again and said, "It was a bet."

Louis had his suspicions. He saw the money. But actually hearing it was something else. "A bet," Louis breathed.

"Yeah," Zayn ran his hand over his hair again. Louis wanted to tell him to quit, that he was going to mess up his beautiful style, but didn't. "My friends, they bet me that I wouldn't get blown by a dude because I wasn't gay." He let his hand fall. "Then they bet double that I couldn't get you to be the one to do it."

Louis let it sink in. _A bet. A bet. Abetabetabetabetabet._ For some reason the word bet just wouldn't make sense in his head. They were quiet while Louis let his brain run and run and run. Finally he breathed a long breath and said, "Did you at least enjoy it?"

Zayn flinched at the venom in Louis' voice. He dropped his head again and whispered, "Yeah. And I don't know what to do about that."

Louis scoffed. "Sorry if I don't feel like helping you figure it out." He reached for his bag and started towards the door.

Zayn put an arm out to block him. "Let me-" He coughed, but set his jaw and continued. "Let me make it up to you."

"What?"

Zayn pulled Louis in gently by the waist. "Let me make up for leaving you the other night." Zayn's hand trailed down his hip to the front of his jeans. Louis sucked in a breath, but didn't move. "I need to-I need to make it up to you." He pressed the heel of his hand into Louis crotch.

"Don't," Louis choked, but Zayn cupped his fingers around Louis' half-hard length and massaged small patterns into the material. Louis dropped his bag to the floor again.

"Please," Zayn's voice was small and needy. "I don't know what to do, but I want to-"

Louis pushed into Zayn's hand and demanded, "Say it, Zayn. If you're going to do it, then you're going to say it."

"I want to feel you." It all came out in a rush, but Louis heard every word like Zayn was yelling at him.

Louis reached down and led Zayn's hand to his waistband. Zayn's fingers slipped inside and rubbed over his thin pants. A soft sound escaped Louis' mouth and Zayn's fingers pushed in further. Louis looked up to catch Zayn staring at him with something like wonder on his face. Louis unbuttoned his trousers and opened the zipper so Zayn could reach further, an opportunity that Zayn took. He curved his hand around Louis' hard on and let his eyes fall shut.

"You're thicker than me," Zayn commented quietly while his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"You're longer," Louis countered.

Zayn hummed and kept his hand moving over Louis. "Can I?" His fingers hesitated at the edge of Louis' pants. Louis nodded and Zayn tucked his hand underneath and felt Louis for real. He hummed again, and Louis could've sworn his face looked...content. Like he didn't have his hand on someone else's dick for the first time.

"You okay?"

Zayn chuckled. "I can't believe you're asking me that. Right now. And after what I did."

"I'm a saint, Zayn. Don't take it personally."

"I won't," he said seriously. Zayn took a more firm hold on Louis and started moving his hand slowly in his pants.

"Shit," Louis breathed.

Zayn smiled at him and moved his hand faster, adding a flick of his wrist. "This isn't meant to be weird, but you're kind of beautiful."

Louis wanted to hit him. Because he had no right. But just then Zayn pressed his thumb into Louis' slit and Louis' head fell onto Zayn's chest with a groan. "Shut up," Louis gasped between breathes. "You can't say shit like that."

"Why not? You don't believe me?"

Louis' hand came up to grip Zayn's bicep as Zayn's hand tightened around him. "No. I don't." Zayn extended his fingers to rub at Louis' balls and Louis bucked into his hand and moaned. He breathed a few steadying breaths and said, "But that's not why you can't say that."

"Then why not?"

"Because you don't deserve to. You don't deserve me."

Zayn's hand doubled it's pace and had Louis' stomach clenching in minutes. "I know I don't. I guess it's a good thing I'm not gay." Louis laughed and Zayn's grip tightened again, making Louis moan and shoot into Zayn's hand and his own underwear. Zayn flinched when he felt Louis' cum on his skin, but kept his hand moving until Louis' breathing returned to an acceptable pace and he whined.

Zayn pulled his hand out and went to the sink to wash it off. Louis tucked himself back into his pants properly and fixed his jeans. Zayn was back in front of him with clean hands and a sad look on his face. "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Too late now."

Zayn nodded, accepting it, and picked up Louis' bag for him. "Sorry about your pants, too."

"Yeah, now I have to finish the day in these. Thanks for that." Louis took his bag and walked around Zayn and into the now empty hallway. Now that Louis thought about it, he's surprised no one had walked in on them. _Well world, thanks for that at least._ But now he had to figure out how to avoid Zayn for, oh say, the rest of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part! Let's see if they can get their act together...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Let's see if Lou and Zee can stop fighting long enough to do something more interesting. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O, love you JoMouse
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn had been calling randomly. Not enough to annoy Louis, only confuse him. He didn't even know how Zayn got his number. The first time he called, and Louis answered the unknown number, Zayn answered his _Hello_ with an _I fucking need you_. After Louis' mild heart attack and then confusion, he'd asked _Who the hell is this?_ , to which Zayn responded _I'm sorry for what I did. I can't stop thinking about your cock._

That night, Zayn made Louis come over the phone. Since then he'd been calling every couple of days, at random times of the night, to get off with Louis. Louis has tried to ask what they're doing, or why Zayn was suddenly into Louis, but every time Zayn just insulted him and hung up.

School, on the other hand, was complete silence. If Zayn were a temperature, he'd be freezing. Giving Louis the cold shoulder when he tried to talk to him. Once he even sent one of his bigger friends to threaten Louis to stay away.

Louis was fed up. And it was Wednesday. _Who the fuck liked Wednesdays?_ Worse than Mondays in Louis' book. Zayn was a few yards down the hall with his friends, chatting away like he wasn't the bane of Louis' existence, the reason Louis stayed up late either crying or jacking off every night.

Niall came running up to Louis with a smile splitting his face. Behind him followed the friend, Liam, from Zayn's _(completely forgotten)_ party. He was smiling just as wide, but somehow it was less innocent than Niall's.

"Ni? What's he doing here?" Louis demanded.

Niall leaned back into Liam's chest and took his hand. "Um, Lou. You remember Liam, uh, from that..." Niall pointed his finger aimlessly through the air.

"That party where I got smashed without knowing it and then got kicked out of Zayn's house?"

Niall ducked his head. "Yeah, that one." Liam put a hand on his waist and gently squeezed. Niall hummed and continued. "We've sorta been going out since then."

"Excuse me?" Louis' eyebrows rose up and what was left of Niall's confidence vanished.

Liam reached around Niall and smiled. "Nice to officially meet you. Niall's quite fond of you, I'd say."

Louis didn't take his hand, didn't even look at it. "Funny. I haven't heard anything about you."

Liam wasn't intimidated. "I know. He was," Liam spared a glance to Niall, "scared how you'd react. Since I'm friends with Zayn."

"Talking about me?" Zayn walked past Louis and up to Liam. Liam let go of Niall and hugged Zayn tight. "What are doing here, mate?"

"Dropping the boyfriend off," he said casually and kissed Niall's temple. Niall practically keened at the affection.

"This one?" Zayn nodded to Niall. "I didn't think one introduction was worth so much."

"I've got to thank you for that, Zaynie."

"Zaynie?" Louis teased.

"Shut up," Zayn threw at him without even looking at him. He turned his attention back to Liam. "Hope he's better than his friends."

"Hey," Niall warned.

"Zayn, come on," Liam tried.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "What? I'm only saying, he is the company he keeps, and if he chooses this one," he thumbed at Louis, still not looking his way, "he can't be much."

"Zayn," Liam said, more firmly now. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about. And his best friend."

"He's just insecure about the fact that he can't seem to get it up without me," Louis spat.

Zayn finally turned to Louis, his gaze hard. "Shut up, twink!"

Louis just laughed. "So you're into twinks now? Thought it was my beautiful eyes that got you off. Or maybe it was imagining my tiny fingers around your dick that did it, I can't remember."

Zayn was steaming now. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he seethed and started to walk away.

Louis grabbed his wrist and spun him back around before grabbing Zayn by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. Zayn resisted for a second, but then relaxed, and then pushed into it. He shoved Louis back against the lockers, cupping the back of his head so he didn't hit it.

Louis groaned and opened his mouth to Zayn, who nudged his tongue past Louis' lips and against his tongue. Zayn let himself kiss Louis longer than he expected. He just felt so soft, so good, against his mouth, his body. As soon as Zayn's brain caught up with his body, he hit a fist against the metal locker next to Louis' head and separated himself from the flushed, beautiful boy.

"I can't-"

Louis gripped the back of Zayn's shirt tight in his fingers. "But I want you to."

Zayn was looking at Louis like his crystal clear eyes held everything that excited and terrified Zayn. Because they did. Zayn shook his head, begging Louis to walk away and let him forget this ever happened, not that the crowd of people that had gathered at the commotion would let him.

It was that, him being outed without his permission, that made him break. The taller boy covered Louis' body with his and slid a hand between them to cup Louis' semi through his jeans. Louis' mouth fell open in a silent moan. "You want me?" Louis nodded slowly, curling a hand in Zayn's hair to steady himself, but Zayn wanted more. "Answer me," he demanded and swayed his hips into Louis'.

Louis sighed softly and breathed, "Yes. I want you."

Zayn hummed his approval and grabbed Louis by the wrist. Louis looked to where Niall was standing, still and shocked, next to a smiling Liam. Zayn pulled him past the crowd of people and down the hall. He passed classroom after classroom and kept going into the library.

Louis tugged him to a stop. "Zayn, as much as I'd love to, we can't fuck in the quietest room in the building. I'm...I'm loud."

Zayn's eyes got darker, if that were possible, and he growled at Louis' admission. He put a hand on Louis' cheek and kissed him lightly. "Trust me."

 _I shouldn't. You're an ass. You've done nothing but hurt me._ Louis followed anyway when Zayn kept walking. They skipped the literary fiction, the biographies, and the poetry section and went to the back hallway where the tutoring rooms were.

Zayn opened the last door and ushered Louis inside so he could close it. They were in the group study room, which held multiple chairs, desks, and a couch.

"They soundproof all the study rooms so people can focus," Zayn commented while he drew the blinds over the window. "And cover the windows. It's like prison when you're doing science," he stripped off his shirt and pants quickly, "but when your science is more," he gave Louis a once over, "hands on, it's perfect."

Louis laughed a little and moved forward to press his lips to Zayn's neck where his tan skin stretched into his shoulder. Zayn coerced Louis' shirt to move up his body and over his head. He let Louis nibble on the column of his throat while he pushed his jeans down before Louis kicked them off.

Zayn placed a strong hand under each of Louis' legs and hoisted him up to straddle him. Louis yelped, but jumped with him so Zayn could lead them to the couch. He put an arm around Louis' middle to hold him close while he laid them down. Louis instantly rolled his hips up to meet Zayn's with a needy whine. Zayn ran his hand through Louis' hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me see. I've never felt this good in my life."

"Just wait. It gets better," Louis predicted. Zayn bucked at the promise in Louis' voice. He sat back on his knees, took in the boy beneath him for a moment, and then tucked his fingers under Louis' boxers. Louis lifted his hips to help Zayn pull them off.

Zayn just looked him up and down for a minute, then said, "I can't believe I didn't do this before." Louis bit his lip and let his eyes go foggy with the praise. Zayn pulled his own boxers down and leaned back over Louis to kick them off. "I don't have anything," Zayn's face was worried, but his voice was just dirty.

"I can prep myself so it doesn't hurt."

"I don't have a condom."

Louis laughed. "Honestly Zayn you could give me the clap and I wouldn't be mad." Zayn laughed, too, but didn't relax. "You're clean?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, then. You told me to trust you, so here I am."

Zayn's face finally settled, going fond, but then determined. "I'm glad you're going to, you know, prep yourself. I've never done that before."

"Hopefully one day you will."

Zayn moaned and pushed his hips down on Louis'. "You can't say that."

"What? That I hope one day you put your long fingers inside me? That I hope you stretch me wide so I'm open for your cock? You'll have to be more specific, love."

Zayn grabbed Louis' wrist and pinned it above his head. "Don't tease or I'll fuck you without prep."

Louis _hmm'd_. "I'll put that on the list of things to try."

Zayn lowered down to cover Louis' body with his. "I'm going to wreck you. Shut that smart mouth up like I did when I had my cock down your throat."

Louis whimpered and pressed into Zayn. "Please."

Zayn sat back, leaving Louis' body to deal with the sudden cold. "I want to watch. Learn what to do."

Louis nodded dumbly and put three fingers in his mouth, soaking them with spit. He sucked and licked over them until saliva was dripping down his digits. Zayn watched in open fascination as Louis pressed one finger to his hole and pushed it in. Louis moaned and let his eyes fall shut.

"Look at me," Zayn ordered. Louis' eyes shot open and found Zayn's. He pushed the first finger in and out until he was comfortable adding a second. Zayn observed closely, loving how his rim opened up to let another finger in. When Louis pressed the third to his red hole, Zayn urged, "It has to hurt by now."

Louis shook his head. "Uh uh. Feels great. Better with someone else's fingers." Louis smiled lazily at Zayn and pushed the third digit in. "I love feeling full like this. Sometimes I take four."

"Four fingers?! That's impossible."

"I'll show you if you want," Louis offered and wiggled his pinky.

"Only if you want me to come before I get inside you, mate," Zayn warned playfully. "Now move. It's my turn."

Louis pulled his wet, sloppy fingers out and spread his legs wider for Zayn, one up on the back of the couch. Zayn hovered over Louis and grabbed his wrist. He pushed Louis fingers to his mouth and Louis sucked them in, getting them wet again and tasting himself.

Zayn brought Louis' hand to his cock. Louis got the idea and wrapped his fingers around Zayn's hard prick, slicking him up with slippery digits. Zayn groaned at the contact he'd been dying for. "Those pretty hands. I've thought about what they'd feel like. So much better than I imagined."

Louis squeezed his dick in his hand and pumped harder. "Zayn," his voice was shot with lust. "Take me, please."

Zayn nodded and let his eyes fall to where Louis was leading Zayn's length to his hole. Zayn went with him and pushed into the warm entrance. He moaned openly at the sensation. "How is that possible? That can't be normal. You're so tight."

"It's a gift," Louis quipped hoarsely.

"Then give it to me," Zayn sparred. He pushed deeper, feeling Louis take him in. He didn't wait to pull out and thrust in again. Louis pushed a broken sound out and wrapped his arms tighter around Zayn's neck and shoulders.

"Harder; move faster, please." Zayn complied easily, quickening his pace until Louis was sliding on the couch, holding onto Zayn for dear life. "Yeah, yeah, just like that. Harder," he gasped.

Zayn spread his legs wider and used the leverage to pound into Louis deeper. Louis yelled and clenched around Zayn's cock. "Jesus shit, Lou. I'm close."

"Yeah, baby. Keep going, right there. Me, too." Zayn followed Louis' request and pounded in harder the same way. Louis' legs where shaking, his skin rippling with tension. "Oh God, Zayn, so good. So fucking good. Ugh!"

Louis whole body seized up and white ropes pulsed out from his twitching dick. He covered himself and Zayn with cum, rocking back for more as Zayn went to pull out.

"Keep going," Louis begged. Zayn chuckled and shook his head like he was having a private joke, but kept thrusting hard until he came inside Louis' open hole. Zayn groaned and bit down on Louis' shoulder as he filled him up. He pulled out and fell on top of Louis' docile body. Zayn laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Louis asked tiredly.

Zayn kissed his shoulder and said, "I almost pulled out because I'm so used to women. I've never gotten to come bareback inside someone before."

"Perk of gay sex, I guess," Louis agreed.

"So many perks." Zayn kissed his neck and then kissed it again. And again. Until Louis had a small purple mark.

"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I mean, really. Took you long enough. 
> 
> ALSO, PSA: PRACTICE SAFE SEX, MALE OR FEMALE! Our Lou and Zayn aren't a good example in this. Do as I say, not as I write.

**Author's Note:**

> Zouis has this way of being totally badass and super cute at the same time. I'm dumbfounded, honestly. And Louis be sassy af.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
